Saurfang facts
New facts go at the top of the list. * Saurfang is the stunt dubble of the atomic bomb. * High Overlord Saurfang can dodge all the shots of a fully loaded machine gun while baking a cake and re-writing the Declaration of Independance on a 75 pound typewriter. * "BOOOOOOM" is the sound usualy heard by anyone standing near Saurfang when he breathes * Jaina is currently cheating on Thrall for Saurfang. Thrall knows, but is too afraid of Saurfang to say anything. * The term "Rock and Roll" was invented when Saurfang played a guitar and caused an avalanche. * High Overlord Saurfang is not realy bald. His hair is just so fabulous that only god-like beings can see it. * High Overlord Saurfang and Action Jaxon walk into a bar. The bar suddenly explodes because no building made by mortals can contain that much awesomeness. * Saurfang can take a 20 minute nap in under 40 seconds. * Saurfang the younger is not realy Saurfangs child. He is actualy Saurfang himself, who Saurfang kidnapped as a newborn using the Caverns of Time. This has been done by Saurfang for thousands of years to grant him everlasting life. The Bronze Dragonflight still have no idea how taking his newborn self to the future does not damage his existance. * Saurfang will never die, because the Grim Reaper, God and Satan are all afraid he'll beat them up if he ever does. * When Nozdormu saw his own death in a vision, all he saw was Saurfang walking past him. * The only thing that can get Saurfang drunk is eating the corpse of a freshly killed gnome that was teribly drunk before its death. * One of Saurfangs cleaves contains so much energy that you would actualy die from eletric shock before the actual cleave hit you. * Some people kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Saurfang kills 4 birds, 3 bunny rabbits and a poodle with half a pebble, and none of them even come into contact with it. * Saurfang doesn't burp anymore. He thinks one sundering is enough. * 9 out of 10 people fear Saurfang. That 1 person hasn't been heard from since Saurfang found out about this. * The dictionary defines destruction as what happens when one encounters Saurfang. * When one observes a Saurfang cleave in slow motion, they see that Saurfang actually punches the target in the kidney, arm wrestles with his son in Outland, takes a short nap, then cleaves his target in the face. * Saurfang can burn Ragnaros. * The last time Saurfang preformed a cannonball, Un'Goro Crater was created. * It is impossible for Saurfang to score a home run, because when he hits the ball it travels around the globe twice and lands in the foul zone. * Saurfang can still attack while polymorphed. * Saurfang once walked into Burger King and ordered a BigMac...he got one. * GMs can ban people. Saurfang can ban GMs. * Saurfang does not have every profession, Saurfang is every profession. * Lvl 70 ETC are Saurfangs support act. * Saurfang made Kael'thas summon Kil'jaden so he could kill him. * Saurfang uses Ashbringer as a toothpick. * If Saurfang comes over to your house your must let him watch what he wants. * Before the Boogeyman goes to bed he checks his closet to make sure Chuck Norris isn't there. Before Chuck Norris goes to bed he checks his closet to make sure Saurfang isn't there. * Saurfang the Younger is actually Saurfang himself and not his son. He's so awesome he's his own father. * Saurfang DOES know the location of the cow level, and beat it 42 times. * Once Saurfang made the mistake of flexing his muscles. The sheer awesomeness generated through this maneuver caused the entire universe to collapse and Saurfang had to rebuild it from scratch. Needless to say, he will never waste 5 minutes like that again. * Saurfang will never get sick because germs are scared of him. * Dalaran moved to Northrend because of High Overlord Saurfang. * When Saurfang sung so sweetly it made Wailing Caverns fall asleep. * Saurfang is a so high Overlord that when he sits on the ground, all nearby NPCs and PCs lose control of their char and perform a /sit. * Bruce Lee > Chuck Norris. Reason? Bruce is Saurfang's Main while Chuck is only his Alt in IRL. * Saurfang is not Chuck Norris Playing WoW. Chuck Norris is Saurfang playing IRL * GM Island is Saurfang's backside, and C'Thun is his left eye. * High Overlord Saurfang CAN talk about fight club! * In a fight between Illidan and Arthas, Saurfang would be the winner. * The last time Saurfang's cleave crit-ed, the server it had happened on suffered from extreme lag problems for 11 days. * If Saurfang were to get one more point of strength, his attacks would do amounts of damage that would only be possible to calculate by a man who has devoted 1,953 years to mathematic studies. * It would take 19,000 mages casting polymorph on Saurfang at the same time to keep Saurfang polymorphed for half a second. * The Maelstrom is actually the result of Saurfang practicing his whirlwind in the ocean. * Illidan ran to Outland because he was scared of Saurfang. * Saurfang never buys things from an AH, because this would instantly cause all the auctioned items to become his, and this is too easy for him, he prefers a challenge, this is why heroic mode was created, to give him some semblance of a challenge although it is still to easy. * The Dark Portal was known as the Sunshine Portal until Saurfang walked through it. * Saurfang's intercept has no cool down. * High Overlord Saurfang does not dodge attacks. Attacks dodge Saurfang. * When you attack Saurfang with your fists, your hands fall off on contact, and then begin to burn in the terrible pits of hell. * If Saurfang was to go to the Caverns of Time and go back to the day of his birth and kill himself as a newborn, he would still exist in the future. * A guy once made the mistake of saying this article is Fan Fiction. Today, he breathes through a tube. * The only way to find out how much damage one of Saurfang's hit does is to calculate his targets total HP, and then add 7. * Saurfang didn't want to be like the others, so instead of following the correct laws of Biology (like all others that aren't Saurfang do); he decided to revert back to the Orc's original DNA, and hence created Saurfang the Younger. * Saurfang washed his pauldrons at the Orgrimmar Laundromat, and dried them by breathing fire on them. Unfortunately, they shrunk. They shrunk so much, that every other male orc decided to wear smaller pauldrons in case Saurfang got angry. * Mr. T pities the fool. Saurfang destroys them with the wrath of hell. * In the beginning there was Saurfang. * Saurfang's cat got into a fight with Mr. Bigglesworth and won! * Gnomes attempted to make a robotic Saurfang, upon completion it chased them all out of Gnomeregan. Then the real High Overlord Saurfang showed up and destroyed it, The wrecked city was later inhabited by Troggs, The gnomes refuse to admit their mistakes claiming it was Troggs. * The Nightmare is actually Saurfang in his sleep. * The Temple of Karabor is actually a Temple of Saurfang. * When Archimonde marched upon the Horde camp at Hyjal, only one building remained...Saurfang's * High Overlord Saurfang went into the Caverns of Time...The Result was Nozdormu warding him away, as only one Saurfang can exist... * Cairne called High Overlord Saurfang crazy; the result gave him his name of "Bloodhoof" * High Overlord Saurfang once visited Outland, Deathwing appeared and offered to be his flying mount. * Saurfang was actually the Titan's chosen guardian of Azeroth; Saurfang's refusal's created the Dragon Aspects. * The Great Sundering was caused when Saurfang farted in the Caverns of Time... * Saurfang once visited Drek'Thar in Alterac Valley; the result caused the entire Alliance and Explorer's League forces to execute a full retreat. * Invus the Forest Lord Is Saurfang's firewood * Saurfang really killed Mannoroth, While practicing his Throwing Axe skill it carved from Orgrimmar through the mountain and struck the demon in the chest. * Saurfang once watched the movie "The Matrix" and sued the producer for stealing his title of "The One". * Saurfang always asks for the same gift; A Two-Handed Mace and a box of gnomes. * Saurfang's tears are the only cure to Resurrection Sickness...too bad he never cries. * Once, Saurfang took a walk from Duskwood to the Swamps of Sorrows. This is why there is no sign of life in Deadwind Pass. * The Four Horsemen of Naxxramas actually live in Saurfang's nut sack. * If you have 10g and High Overlord Saurfang has 10g...well High Overlord Saurfang has more money than you. * High Overlord Saurfang once tried to wear Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles. The result was him seeing around the world to the point where he was looking at the back of his own head. * If Saurfang is late, time better slow the hell down... * Saurfang once ordered a Murloco Taco Supreme at Warbucks Coffee and got one. * High Overlord Saurfang never cries, because of this when he's sad he Whirlwind's himself and it makes him feel better since he knows he is the only one who can survive the Whirlwind. * High Overlord Saurfang's Cleave is so powerful; it can be seen from Outland by the naked eye. * Saurfang's weapon is so powerful that it has its own Level. And Saurfang's weapon level is higher than yours. * Some kids can piss their names in the snow of Dun Morogh. Saurfang can piss his name through Mount Hyjal. * Barrens Giraffes were created when Saurfang uppercut a Zhevra. * An Ironhide Devilsaur once bit Saurfang. After five days of excruciating pain, the Devilsaur died. * The Corrupted Ashbringer was actually forged by High Warlord Saurfang from a ballpoint pen, two chunks of granite, three copper bars, continuous spitting, and a half mug of Chen Stormstout's beer. * If it tastes like Roasted Quail, looks like Roasted Quail, smells like Roasted Quail, but Saurfang says it's Ice Cream...then by Thrall, it had better be Ice Cream! * High Overlord Saurfang's level has recently been changed from 62 to 72. This is not an actual reflection of his level, but rather a more accurate update, since 72 is closer to infinity. * When High Overlord Saurfang places dragon heads on stakes, they are not the heads of dragons slain by guilds. The stakes are actually his toothpicks, and the dragon heads are pieces of food he finds in his mouth from whatever dragon he ate alive that night. * Despite the arrival of Wrath and Dreadnaught battlegear, the Might armor is still in fashion for anyone who enjoys having his head still on his shoulders. * High Overlord Saurfang enchanted his High Warlord's Greataxe with Agility because he can. * Raids are not epic encounters against the various supernatural denizens of Azeroth. They are actually garage sales for items Saurfang does not desire anymore. * Saurfang can Execute his enemy at 100% Health. Just to save him time. * High Overlord Saurfang always has a full Rage bar, because he is permanently pissed. * High Overlord Saurfang considers "Two-Hand" to just be a suggestion for his weapon, not a requirement. * High Overlord Saurfang secretly contrived the invasion of the Burning Legion to challenge his strength. * Area-effect target caps were implemented after Saurfang used Cleave on Stormwind and it shattered Draenor. * High Overlord Saurfang is always Out of Combat, because any opposition made against him is considered too trivial and one-sided to be considered as actual combat. * The Maelstrom is the result of High Overlord Saurfang using Whirlwind on a ship. * Mankrik's Wife made the mistake of telling Saurfang that Sword Specialization is superior to Axe Specialization. * Kil'Jaeden sent Illidan instead of Saurfang to destroy the Lich King because he was afraid that after Saurfang was done with the Lich King, he'd come for him next. * High Overlord Saurfang is currently suing The Lich King, claiming that The Scourge was already the trademarked name for his teeth. * High Overlord Saurfang can never fight honorably, because every kill he makes is considered a Dishonorable Kill. * Items cannot be soulbound to High Overlord Saurfang. He has no soul. * High Overlord Saurfang was once dared by Thrall to punch a wall in Orgrimmar. The impact created Ragefire Chasm. * C'thun is Saurfang's ash tray. Nefarian is his cigar. Ragnaros is his lighter. * High Overlord Saurfang demands 6 hours of silence for meditation every week. The result of this is Tuesday morning downtime. * High Overlord Saurfang's tears cure newbism; it's too bad he removed the tear ducts from his eyes with a saw blade on a dare from Grom. Grom's reaction earned him the last name Hellscream. * High Overlord Saurfang collects only the heads of dragons. He eats the rest. * The quickest way to a man's heart is Saurfang. * Arthas was actually the Lich King's second choice... High Overlord Saurfang mocked his request. * When High Overlord Saurfang AFK's out of a Battle Ground, YOU get the deserter buff. * Rome was not built in a day, but it was destroyed by High Overlord Saurfang in 5 minutes. * Once High Overlord Saurfang used Hamstring on Wirt and sliced his leg off, because Wirt insisted there was no cow level. * High Overlord Saurfang has 92 chromosomes and they're all poisonous. * If you were worth High Overlord Saurfang’s time, you would be dead before he got to you. Nobody can withstand the pressure and electricity of being sought after by him, so their brain explodes upon knowing -- even if it's not true. * Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, Alexander the Great, Genghis Kahn, Joseph Stalin, Adolph Hitler, Satan and the Grim Reaper are all High Overlord Saurfang impersonators. * "Hardcore" is a word to describe the flesh of High Overlord Saurfang. No other word has been invented so strong or descriptive enough to describe what lies beneath that entire hide. * If High Overlord Saurfang could go back in time to fight himself, he’d win. He’s that damn good. * High Overlord Saurfang is so incredible he cannot have children. This level of awesomeness contained in a single world would make it sunder and collapse into itself (which is why Saurfang the Younger is on another planet). * C'thun is weak because Saurfang stared at him. * High Overlord Saurfang does not use Tabasco sauce. He uses molten lava. And if he wanted his dessert to be iced, he uses volcanic ash. * We all live because High Overlord Saurfang is not impressed with how we fight to the point where he does not bother with our pathetic ways, but those who get in his way shall truly learn the meaning of torment. * Once, when High Overlord Saurfang was one-manning Ironforge, he needed more adds for a proper whirlwind. So he charged Stormwind, straight through the mountain. This created the tunnel later utilized by the gnomes when they built the Deeprun Tram. * The Horde would have gotten High Overlord Saurfang to destroy Archimonde with one blow but they were too scared to wake him up. * Blizzard once tried to nerf Saurfang but changed their mind after he murdered the programming team. * High Overlord Saurfang doesn't appear to have a mount, but look closer -- everything on the planet is standing on it. * High Overlord Saurfang wasn't killed, he feigned death because Kruul wasn't worth his time. * High Overlord Saurfang beat C'Thun in a staring contest. * High Overlord Saurfang can get Murmur to shut up. * If High Overlord Saurfang was a hunter he would tame Omen, if he was a warlock, he would enslave Doom Lord Kazzak, if he decided to go to Outland, Nefarian would be his flying mount. * High Overlord Saurfang IS prepared. * Saurfang is not hung like a horse... horses are hung like Saurfang. * High Overlord Saurfang CAN believe it's not butter! * High Overlord Saurfang CAN touch M.C. Hammer. * High Overlord Saurfang always knows the EXACT location of Kranal Fiss, Stolen Silver and Mankrik's Wife. * THERE ARE NO LEGENDARY WEAPONS IN OUTLAND!!...Saurfang lives in Orgrimmar. * C'thun is Saurfang's vomit bag!! * The Molten Core is the Saurfang's W.C, and Ragnaros was the result of his thanksgiving dinner. His turkey had inside a combination of: 13 blackfathom oysters, 5 dragonkin meat cakes, a silverleaf soup, Onyxia, Thunderaan, 23 infernals and 45 felhounds. * Who let the dogs out? Saurfang did it! SO WHAT? * Saurfang can split Sargeras' head with his own bare hands. * Saurfang puts the laughter in manslaughter! * Saurfang can destroy Orgrimmar and build it again on the top of Aerie Peak in 15 minutes or less! * Saurfang can beat Kel'thuzad, Sapphiron and the Lich King in 5 seconds and then use their frozen corpses to craft ice blocks. * Blizzard was thinking in the making of another epic raid dungeon with Saurfang's Evil Twin as the Boss, but they would have to raise the level cap to 370 and introduce a new tier 115. * High Overlord Saurfang is the REAL faction leader of the Horde... Thrall is just the peon who cleanses his cave and picks up the skeletons of the floor. * Saurfang has ALL the powers and abilities from ALL the classes and NPCs of the game... Including Mr. Bigglesworth!! * If Saurfang sneezes, he doesn’t say "achooo!” He says "DIE EVERYONE WHO DARES TO LOOK SAURFANG!!” Usually, this happens next. * Saurfang drives a very fast kodo covered with Human skulls, bleeding livers and still-beating dragon hearts...and he also uses a Carrot on a Stick!! * If you in any form insult or degrade Saurfang, no matter what faction you are, SAURFANG IS GOING TO KILL YOU, even if you don’t play World of Warcraft anymore!! Remember, the 1st rule of High Overlord Saurfang is: do not talk about High Overlord Saurfang!! * High Overlord Saurfang does not use weapons, armor, or any other type of equipment. What we see is just a manifestation of his absolute awesomeness. * When Archimonde used to yell "None can stand before the Burning Legion!" he made sure not to say it too loud, in case High Overlord Saurfang took offense. * High Overlord Saurfang wasn't actually trying in Silithus. If he had been, no one else would have been able to fight. * Blizzard once tried to nerf High Overlord Saurfang. They really did. The resultant murders are the reason Starcraft Ghost is so late. * The Horde lost the Second War because High Overlord Saurfang simply got bored. * High Overlord Saurfang has a son who is half as good as Saurfang. However, Saurfang's strength can be measured in only one word; infinity, which means the Son of Saurfang's strength, is half of infinity. * High Overlord Saurfang's strength is infinite, his health is infinite, and his rage is infinite. His respawn timer is at 0, although he cannot actually die. * High Overlord Saurfang is a sleepwalker. He was able to clear all of Molten Core, Blackwing Lair, Ahn'Qiraj and even Naxxramas in one night, all in his sleep. * High Overlord Saurfang used to be able to be mind controlled by Alliance players. Blizzard later changed this because Saurfang killed half of the Blizzard crew and said that he only obeyed himself. * At first, Thrall considered High Overlord Saurfang to accompany him in killing Mannoroth, but Saurfang refused, claiming that Mannoroth simply wasn't worth the effort. * The Night Elves didn't kill Broxigar because Saurfang threatened to burn their forests down and pillage Darnasuss if they did. * Saurfang's attack "Saurfang's Rage" will soon be changed to "Saurfang's Humor". This is because "Saurfang's Rage" cannot be measured in numbers. It can however be equated to the combined amount of damage the entire earth's nuclear arsenal would cause. * High Overlord Saurfang once used cleave on an entire Human village on a whim. The paladins came by and tried to heal the people of this village, but found that they could only prolong their slowly fading lives. The resultant species of this cleaving evolution are Gnomes... * High Overlord Saurfang's axe is, of course legendary. It is known simply as "TeH Axe". No one knows its stats, and it can never be looted. Blizzard made it unlootable because "TeH Axe" is so powerful that a level 1 wielding it could kill The Lich King out right with one normal blow. Oh, and it all ways crits. * High Overlord Saurfang is immune to Blessing of Kings since an additional 10% of his stats would cause server crashes. * Faster than the Exodar ... more powerful than the Deeprun Tram ... able to leap tall buildings in a single bound... yes, these are some of High Overlord Saurfang's warm-up exercises. * Outland still exists because it's afraid to be on the same world with High Overlord Saurfang. * Saurfang's mother hit him once. Once. * The Light that paladins and priest pray to is actually a by product of High Overlord Saurfang's rage. The Naaru are just trinkets that High Overlord Saurfang has no use for. * High Overlord Saurfang's looks DO kill. * High Overlord Saurfang is not affected by resurrection sickness since 75% of infinity is still infinity. * Saurfang is actually Chuck Norris playing WoW. * Saurfang gets the "Your target is dead" message any time he tries to use a skill on anyone, because if he's targeting you, you're already done for. * Saurfang cannot target anything, because him concentrating on a single thing would cause massive server crashes * If Saurfang was to open a trade window with you, all your gold would instantly be sent to him. * Once known as Screamer, he was reduced to Murmur after meeting Saurfang. * While also known as the refuge of Shade of Eranikus, Sunken Temple is better known as a Commode to Saurfang. * Thrall considered sending Saurfang to Northrend, but decided that even the undead scourge deserves a fair fight, that, and the fact that Saurfang answers to no one. He now plans to send Garrosh Hellscream. External links The top 100 Saurfang facts A website that generates a random Saurfang fact (Note that on these websites 'Saurfang' is constantly misspelled as 'Chuck Norris')